Tenchi`s Secret
by DemonGoddes
Summary: **FIFTH and SIXTH CHAPTER FINALLY UPLOADED!!!!!!!** Tenchi`s got a secret and it aint that he`s gay...what happens when the others find out?
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi`s Secret.   
Chapter: Guilt.   
  
Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the Tenchi series or claim to. I only own the writings so, don`t sue me.   
Please if you`re and Ayeka/Tenchi fan and ignored the warning on my review ,turn back right now, this is   
a Ryoko/Tenchi. I dont want any flames.... so please turn back right now. I don`t hate Ayeka, I repeat, I   
don`t hate her.   
  
Enjoy.   
--------   
  
Tenchi worked in the fields harder than ever this day.   
  
He was sweating alot but he did`nt care.   
  
It was really hot today.   
  
What had he done ? Now the guilt would slowly eat him up.   
  
He knew what he did was wrong...he had to tell Ayeka.   
  
He heard a sound,something someone walked towards him.   
  
It was Ayeka.   
  
" Lord Tenchi, I`ve come to tell you it`s tea time. " said Ayeka in her extra sweet voice.   
  
"Ok, Ayeka..." he said.   
  
He let the shovel on the floor, and followed Ayeka.   
_____   
  
He sat and drank his tea.   
  
Ryoko sat beside him, and hugged him.   
  
He didn't react or blush nor look at her either.   
  
He continued to drink his tea quietly.   
  
" LEAVE TENCHI ALONE!! UNHAND HIM!" yelled Ayeka jumping over Ryoko, pulling her hair   
backwards.   
  
" Oooouch! LEAVE ME ALONE AYEKA!" shouted Ryoko pulling her hair back.   
  
Tenchi sighed and didn't even look at the two, he only looked at Ryoko, and guilt was within him.   
  
Ryoko and Ayeka argued.   
  
Tenchi walked upstairs and entered the bathroom.   
  
He undressed slowly, feeling uncomfortable as he did.   
  
He relaxed inside the hot tub and looked at his hand.   
  
_______________   
----flash back-----   
--3 weeks before--   
Tenchi was in his bed,thinking not even one bit of sleep within him.   
  
His hand on Ryoko`s waist.   
  
Ryoko was sleeping soundlessly.   
  
"Tenchi..." she murmured continusly.   
  
Tenchi looked at her, she looked like such an angel sleeping.   
  
  
Moonlight hit her face,and made her look even more pretty.   
  
Today was a good day to speak up, but he just couldn't do it.   
  
Ryoko turned, and she was facing him.   
  
Only inches from one another... he felt her breath.   
  
She was breathing quickly and murmured Tenchi a few times.   
  
Tenchi looked at her face,so beautiful....   
  
Out of nothing she started calling his name tossing and turning, her breath was quicker and lesser   
everytime.   
  
Ryoko cried as she called his name.   
  
Maybe its a nightmare... Tenchi thought.   
  
Ryoko turned again and was facing him, crying and her face in pain and agony.   
  
She called his name again.   
  
" Don't worry Ryoko, I am right here. " he said to her quietly.   
  
He put his hand on her cheek and slowly moved it to her lips.   
  
He moved towards her and kissed her, a kiss full of passion and love.   
  
She calmed down.   
  
He was still kissing her,his hands in her waist.   
  
Her eyes opened, as she woke up.   
  
Tenchi quickly broke the kiss apart and stood up.   
  
"Tenchi.. what are you doing!?" asked Ryoko nervously.   
  
Did he really kiss her Impossible!!   
  
"I ... I ahhh..." said Tenchi blushing not finding what excuse to make.   
  
Ryoko touched her lips, her face in confusion and surprise.   
  
"Did... did you just kiss me?" she asked her voice in a surprised tone, still.   
  
" You were having a nightmare and shouting ut my name... and.." he said quietly.   
  
" And what are you doing in my room? " she asked still more confused than ever,   
  
Why had Tenchi kissed her? Did it mean he loved her?   
  
Tenchi shook his head, blushing.   
  
" I.... I better go..." he said turning to leave.   
  
He put the hand in the handle, but felt hands fall on his shoulders.   
  
Those hands... the hands of Ryoko...   
  
"Don't leave... please...talk to me..." murmured Ryoko gently into his hear.   
  
Her voice... her intriguing but yet - beautiful voice...   
  
He tried to move the handle but his hand wouldn't respond...   
  
"Tenchi... do you love me?" she asked quietly.   
  
Tenchi didn't answer...   
  
Ryoko turned Tenchi around so he faced her.   
  
He blushed lightly and stared at her feline yellow eyes.   
  
Tenchi didn't say a thing, but he did want to say millions...   
  
His heart skipped a beat.   
  
Ryoko approached Tenchi and hugged him.   
  
"Tenchi... do you love me?" she asked again seductively.   
  
Tenchi replied returning the hug and kissing her, and before he knew it....he was telling her he loved her.   
_______   
Flash back end   
_______   
  
He looked at his hand still, he closed his hand.   
  
The water was cold already, he slowly got up and dried himself.   
  
Still thinking back to that night....   
  
He opened the door.   
  
He was tired and decided to take a nap ,so ,he went to his room.   
  
He threw himself back into the bed and sighed.   
  
I was not myself... . he thought and fell asleep almost instantly.   
  
_______   
  
Ryoko was on her bed, her tail moving in circles as she remembered that night also.   
  
She giggled to herself in a strange way,also looking at her hand, she was blushing, but why?   
  
The giggles soon tuned into laughs.   
  
Ryoko could almost hear Tenchi murmuring that he loved her into her ear.   
  
She laughed hysterically.   
  
That night was their lil secret...   
  
She heard the door open.   
  
It was Ayeka, looking exhausted.   
  
Ryoko was still laughing.   
  
"Just what is so funny, woman?" asked Ayeka looking pissed at her.   
  
" Ohhhhh... its just." she was about to ell her until...   
  
Please don't tell Ayeka or anyone about this... she remembered Tenchi saying.   
  
Why not? It would be fun... she heard herself reply.   
  
Ryoko please....you must promise me you wont tell!... he heard him beg.   
  
Alright I promise my Tenchi. she said back.   
  
" ITS JUST WHAT?" Ryoko jolted back into reality to find angered eyes staring back at her.   
  
Ryoko blushed deep red and giggled a bit.   
  
" Its none of your beeswax, princess." said Ryoko as she leapt out of bed.   
  
"No ryoko! You tell me right now!I know this has to do with Tenchi!" insisted Ayeka.   
  
Ryoko looked at her.   
  
"Do you really want to know?" she asked grinning.   
  
" Well, I seduced Tenchi today and then tied him up in the cherry blossom. " said Ryoko, as she broke into   
laughs.   
  
"WHAT!?!" Ayeka ran outside.   
  
Ryoko rolled on the floor laughing.   
  
" She bought it.." she managed to say.   
______   
It was dinner time and Tenchi hadn't come downstairs yet.   
  
" Wonder why Tenchi hasn't come down yet. " said Ryoko looking upstairs.   
  
Ryoko let out a small laugh again.   
  
Ayeka eyed Ryoko suspiciously.   
  
I got to find out why she is acting so happy! she thought, she eyed Ryoko upside down.   
  
Sasami sat down.   
  
" I made allot of food... now its gonna get cold!" said Sasami looking atit.   
  
Mihoshi was eyeing the food.   
  
" Sasami please.. I'm so hungry!!!!" she said sticking her hands out to the food.   
  
"Sasami laughed.   
  
"Alright, alright, Mihoshi.." she said starting to serve the food.   
  
Just then Washu came out of her lab.   
  
" Ooh boy!! What an exhausting night... I haven't eaten in 3 weeks... I'm hungry!" said Washu as she sat.   
  
Ryoko`s tail moved in circles again and she teleported.   
  
Ayeka was so into the food she didn't even notice.   
  
Ryoko reappeared at Tenchi`s room.   
  
" Tenchiiii!!" she said.   
  
Tenchi was sleeping and he did look...tired.   
  
Ryoko flew over him and sat on the bed, she slapped him softly in the cheek and he woke up.   
  
"Uhh...oh wha.... Ryoko...." he said noticing her on his lap.   
  
Ryoko climbed up on him and placed her head near his.   
  
" Wake up... darling .its dinner time. " she murmured swiftly into his ear.   
  
Tenchi blushed,then, he just placed his hands on Ryoko`s shoulders and pushed her off abit,   
  
" Mind getting off me fist?" he asked annoyed.   
  
----   
Downstairs.   
  
" Where is that demon and Tench!?" asked Ayeka just noticing.   
  
" Ryoko disappeared a while ago.." said Sasami eating.   
  
" I bet she`s flirting with Tenchi!!! I CAN`T STAND IT !!! I CAN`T STAND THE THOUGHT!" yelled   
Ayeka.   
  
Ryoko teleported next to Ayeka.   
  
"Hey Ayeka,what's up?" she said looking at her mischeviously.   
  
" What were you doing to Lord Tenchi!?!!?!?!" said Ayeka in her high pitched annoyed voice.   
  
" I wasn't doing anything..." she said as she sat beside her.   
  
Ayeka was about to say something when Sasami handed her more food.   
  
She shut up and ate.   
  
"Im starving!!" Ryoko told Sasami.   
  
"Where is Tenchi ,anyway?" asked Sasami handing her the food.   
  
Ryoko shrugged and started eating rapidly.   
____   
Bathroom   
  
Tenchi watered his face, breathing harshly like if he had run a mile.   
  
He looked at himself in the mirror.   
  
Ayeka..... he thought.   
  
He turned and went downstairs.   
  
He found everyone eating.   
  
" Hey everybody! " he said sitting in between Ryoko and Ayeka.   
  
" Hi Lord Tenchi! " said Ayeka and Washu together.   
  
" Hey Tenchi, food is almost cold!" said Sasami.   
  
" OH... sorry I fell asleep and... " Tenchi shut his mouth.   
  
Sasami gave him his food and he started eating,however Ayeka looked at Ryoko suspiciously,   
-----   
  
" I`M SOOOO HUNGRY SASAMI!" said Ryoko picking another plate and eating rapidly.   
  
" But.... Ryoko you have eaten 5 plates already..." said Sasami worriedly,   
  
" Well, what do you expect from a riff-raff?" shouted Ayeka from the couch where se was watching tv.   
  
Ryoko simply ignored and kept eating.   
______   
FIN   
  
I will keep writing depending on the reviews.   
I am sorry for not being able to write more of Ryoko`s Decision.   
Its because I had left a story I was writing a while ago and I am planing to finish it.   
Thanks   
  
Demon Goddess   
  
Next: Washu`s Discovery   
Washu discover`s Tenchi`s secret.... Ryoko is feeling sick, and Tenchi and Ryo-Ohki aint around.   
Find out why in my next chapter! 


	2. Do I Really Love Her?

Tenchi's Secret  
Chapter: Do I really love her?  
Tenchi wonders if he does really love Ryoko,or did he just use her? Now that he knows that Washu got a hold of the situation,he is in doubt.  
  
-------  
"Tenchi do you love my daughter yes or no?" asked the menacing voice of Washu.  
  
"I- I dont know Washu!"Tenchi said quietly.  
  
"YES OR NO!" Washu asked serverly.  
  
The I dont knows were bothering her and she was starting to get angry.  
  
"No- I mean yes...I mean I dont know!" he said.  
  
The lightbulbs on his head turned green.  
  
"Tenchi I need to know if you love my daughter. Ryoko loves you and she would do anything for you. It's not right for you to have used her like that,Tenchi. I never expected you would do something like this." Washu said very upset.  
  
"I didn't use her I ....I just dont know! I can'Tenchi felt silent.t hurt Ayeka...." he said lowering the tone of his voice as if he was afraid somebody would hear him.  
  
The lightbulbs on his head turned yellow now.  
  
"Are you just afraid of what might happen when Ayeka gets a hold of this?" Washu raised one eyebrow.  
  
Not a word.  
  
"Trust me,it's better if you tell her than keeping it from her...." Washu said.  
  
Perhaps Washu was right,but he didn't need any more problems in his supoused to be normal life now.  
  
"I see..." Washu lowered her head and left Tenchi go.  
  
"But even if you dont want it to be so...you're that child's father." were Washu's last words before he exited the lab.  
  
He bumped into Ayeka in that same moment.  
  
She held her lip,which she had bitten in surprise.  
  
"Miss Ayeka are you okay?" he asked seeing her lip bleed.  
  
"Yes,Lord Tenchi...I'm so sorry..." she said ,or at least he understood she said.  
  
Her lip was bleeding intensly.  
  
"I'll just ask Washu...." she said.  
  
"That looks awfull..let me help you..." he took her to the kitchen and wiped the blood from her lip slowly.  
  
He grabbed some ice and tied a napkin around it,then he lightly pushed it against her lip.  
  
She flinched.  
  
"Alright now don't move..."  
  
Soon he finished.  
  
Ayeka was blushing.  
  
He noticed and he did too.  
  
" I hope that helps, Miss Ayeka..." he exited the room and went outside.  
  
Soon he saw Ryo-ohki.  
  
But he wasn't alone.  
  
There was Ken-ohki right beside her.  
  
"Ken-Ohki?" he wondered what he was doing there.  
  
He looked around,no Nagi.  
  
But if he was there,so was Nagi.  
  
Ken-ohki and Ryo-ohki were talking to each other,and Ken-ohki licked (kissed) Ryo-ohki in her "cheek".  
  
He looked at him,he wished he could be more open like Ken-ohki was.  
  
He kept walking,he walked around the shrine.  
  
Did he love Ryoko? was the only thing in his mind.  
  
He stopped walking,right infront of a Cherry Blossom.  
  
"Washu's right...." he said to himself.  
  
He was scared.  
  
Scared of what would happen when he told Ayeka and everyone else.  
  
His emotions had taken over him that day....  
  
He didn't want to get Ryoko pregnant...but he did.  
  
It was his fault.  
  
What was he thinking?Why did he even touch her?Now he was going to have to raise a child without being even able to mantain himself! He was so stupid!  
  
"I'm so stupid!" Tenchi said to himself.  
  
"Why did I even touch her!?" he asked himself loud enough for everyone on the house to hear.  
  
Love,came the response from inside his head.  
  
Love? Love! Ha!  
  
Tenchi kneeled infront of the cherry blossom tree.  
  
Only 2 days until his child was born...and he hadn't even told Ayeka or anyone about the situation.  
  
He couldn't....he just couldn't bare to hurt Ayeka so badly like that...  
  
The only thing he could do without hurting both was.....  
  
Yes that was it!  
  
He quickly got up and ran inside the house,going up to Washu's lab.  
  
When he told Washu the idea,she slapped him hard across his face.  
  
His cheek was burning and it hurt him.  
  
"Tenchi's head laid low,he didn't even dare look at Washu.  
  
"I'm sorry Tenchi but you deserved it. How dare you think of.. I mean its like putting him in a cave,how dare you..." Washu said angrily.  
  
Washu had never been so angry or upset at Tenchi before.  
  
"Please Washu...I beg you..." Tenchi begged and begged.  
  
Finnaly,Washu accepted.  
  
"I dont like the idea...but...if Ryoko's okay with it...." said Washu sadly not looking at Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi exited the room and went to talk to Ryoko.  
  
He found Ryoko asleep,on her bed.  
  
She did look...tempting.  
  
Surprisingly,she hadn't gained weight,which was a good thing,because then the others would've noticed.  
  
He leaned forward and whispered her name into her ear.  
  
Ryoko smiled in her sleep and turned to face him,still asleep.  
  
He gave her a peck in her cheek and this made her woke up.  
  
She blinked twice and wrapped her arms around Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi returned the embrace.  
  
"Ryoko...I need to talk to you." he said quietly.  
  
"Okay my Tenchi...I'm all ears." she lovingly said to him.  
  
"No,not here,outside." he said.  
  
Ryoko noded and took Tenchi's hand.  
  
Sooner than Tenchi expected,they were outside.  
  
"So what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Where are we?" Tenchi asked,ignoring her question.  
  
"Somewhat close to the shrine's entrance,"she replied.  
  
"Oh...okay then..." Tenchi hugged Ryoko as tight as he could.  
  
"What is it Tenchi?" she repeated.  
  
"Please,don't hate me for this Ryoko..." he said to her.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"Well you see...um,you know me and you...you know I love you...but,Ryoko I'm kind of not ready for this whole mess...I mean,  
I'm not ready for,well you know...handling all this..." he said quietly.  
  
"What exactly are you saying?" Ryoko asked,trying to remain calm.  
  
"Well...couldn't we keep the baby at Washu's lab for a while? Just while I can settle this...? I mean,I don't feel like telling Ayeka  
or the others right now...about...well you pregnant..." Tenchi stoped talking.  
  
He had a hand behind his head scratching it.  
  
"No...I won't allow to leave my child at Washu's mercy for her to try experiments on him! I won't allow him to grow up so alone!How dare you say you  
care! You don't care about me OR your child!!!" Ryoko told him as a tear,as much as she didn't want to,fell down her right cheek.  
  
"Tenchi you don't love me! You never did...you just used me like some windup whore!" she yelled at him.  
  
Tenchi stopped breathing,this didn't come as well as he tought.  
  
Ryoko turned away and said :"If you don't want me around I might as well leave right now!" she was about to teleport when Tenchi grabbed her hand.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Ryoko!" he told her.  
  
Ryoko tried to get Tenchi's hands of hers,but his grip was too strong.  
  
"Just let me go!!" Ryoko pulled and pulled.  
  
She gave up after a while and just started at me.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked him,her voice full of pain.  
  
Tenchi pulled Ryoko close to him and hugged her,against her own will.  
  
It started raining fiercely.  
  
"Ryoko,I love you more than anything else in this world. I care for both of you,more than I do for myself..I would never use you.Now promise me...  
Promise me that you'll never ever leave me!" he told her still holding her tight in his arms.  
  
Ryoko's crying had now ceased to quiet sobs.  
  
"Yes Tenchi,I promise..." she said to him with the calmest voice she could.  
  
Tenchi smiled,and then he kissed her.  
  
It was their first real kiss.  
  
They were both soaking wet,but didn't really care.  
  
The kiss lasted for a couple o' minutes.  
  
Tenchi's heart was racing as fast as a race horse.  
  
"Lets go inside and get you all dried up,or you might catch a cold." he told her.  
  
Ryoko smiled weakly.  
  
She teleported them both to his room.  
  
"Hang on a sec.I'll be back." Tenchi exited her room and went to look for a towell.  
  
He gave it to her and when she started sliding off her clothing he quickly left for his room,to change too.  
  
Tenchi quickly changed,and left his wet clothing on his bed.  
  
When he turned,he saw Ryoko there,sitting at his bed.  
  
"Waah...uh Ryoko!" Tenchi was surprised and a little scared.  
  
"I've decided I will do it. I will keep the child inside Washu's lab until you straighten it out." she told him.  
  
"Thanks,Ryoko...you're too kind...I dont deserve you..." he said.  
  
The last part was almost whispered.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi...oh and by the way,you forgot your underwear!" she said with a giggle,as she phased out of her lab.  
  
Tenchi blushed furiously and realized it was truth.  
  
He quickly went downstairs just in time for dinner.  
----------  
D.G  
Next up: The Baby's Birth Day  
After 3 days Tenchi & Ryoko's baby is finally born,but what happens when Ayeka notices something is not right?  
----  
Sorry for not being able to write,I was busy with school and all. I have the next chapter almost finished,so stick around for more real soon! 


	3. Washu's Discovery

Tenchi's Secret  
Chapter 2:Washu's Discovery  
Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the Tenchi series or claim to. I only own the writings so, don`t sue me.   
---  
Morning  
-------  
  
Tenchi headed to the bathroom.  
  
Rays of light made their way through some openings on the wall and the windows.  
  
Tenchi pushed the door open and then he saw Ryoko kneeling with her face intop of the toilet.  
  
Just then Ryoko made a strange sound and held her stomach.  
  
Then, to Tenchi's surprise, she vomited.  
  
'Hey Ryoko...are you alright?" Tenchi asked her running up to her and looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah whatever Tenchi...I guess I ate too much...." Ryoko flushed the toilet and kneeled back against the wall.  
  
She held her stomach,which made a strange noise again....  
  
She quickly got into her position and vomited again.  
  
Tenchi rubbed her back slowly and held some of her hair back.  
  
Ryoko stopped for a while,and then began again.  
  
Ryoko flushed the toilet again.  
  
"Ryoko do you think you're done?Cuz cuz...I've gotta go..." said Tenchi desperatly.  
  
Ryoko got up and nodded then she washed her face and mouth.  
  
Ryoko went outside and threw herself on the couch.  
  
She fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
Tenchi exited the bathroom and saw Ryoko alseep in the couch.  
  
"I wonder why she's been acting like this...." said Tenchi worriedly.  
  
Just then Ayeka came donstairs and yawned.  
  
"Oh good morning Miss Ayeka." said Tenchi smiling widely.  
  
Ayeka smiled back at him.  
  
"Good morning to you,Lord Tenchi..." she said.  
  
Ayeka heard a really loud snore,so she looked at the direction were it came from.  
  
It was Ryoko.  
  
With one leg over the couch's back and her hand too,she looked like she was very comfortable.  
  
This made Ayeka turn red and angry, her position wasnt very apropiate.  
  
She went over and BANG!  
  
Hit her on her head.  
  
No effect,Ryoko kept sleeping and snoring as loud as before.  
  
This made Ayeka angry and feel embarrased.  
  
Sasami called everyone for breakfast....  
  
------  
Breakfast...  
----------  
  
Everyone,including Washu were at the table minus Ryoko.  
  
She was still sleeping.  
  
After everyone finished eating,Ryoko came walking slowly into the room.  
  
She yawned loudly and stretched.  
  
Washu looked at Ryoko suspiciously  
  
"You've put on some weight!" she said looking suspiciously at her.  
  
"What...oh shut up Washu..." Ryoko said as she ignored her mother's coment.  
  
Ryoko took and ate everyone's leftovers.  
  
Then she asked Sasami for more.  
  
And more.  
  
Ryoko ate 2 plates, including the left overs.  
  
Then she yawned.  
  
"Uh Ryoko...are you okay..." asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Yeah...sure. I'm fine...just looks like I-" yawn " didnt have enough...sleep tonight..." Ryoko finished.  
  
Ryoko exited and gave the thanks to Sasami.  
  
Washu followed her.....  
  
-----  
  
"Where's Lord Tenchi?" asked Ayeka aloud.  
  
She looked around.   
  
Tenchi was not in any of the fields.  
  
Not at the shrine.  
  
Not at the house.  
  
She asked Sasami.  
  
"Oh Ryo-ohki isint around either,I'm sorry Ayeka." she said as she continued watching the show.  
  
Lord Tenchi....?And Ryo-ohki..? she thought worriedly.  
  
She inmediatly headed to Washu's lab,when she opened the door to her horror........  
  
Ryoko wasnt wearing a thing and she was tied with some cables and had that thing wih lightbulbs on top of her head.  
  
She had something like a big monitor of some kind pressed against her stomach  
  
Washu took a bite of her cracker...  
  
"Very interesting...." she said,tiny bits of cracker fell from her mouth.  
  
Ryoko's eyes were wide and she moved forward tyelling at Washu.  
  
"Get me outta here! WHAT DO YOU HINK YOU'RE DOING!!!" she said,and kept repeating.  
  
Washu simply put a tape and made her shut up.  
  
Ayeka was disgusted by this.  
  
"Miss Washu...?" she called.  
  
Washu quickly looked over and turned off the monitor.  
  
"And what do you want Miss Ayeka?" washu moved the machinery over there with her along with it.  
  
"Well...I was wondering if....I could use some of your help to find Tenchi. Ryo-ohki and him are missing..." she lowered her voice's tone,and looked over Washu's shoulder.  
  
Washu quickly noticed.  
  
"Um Tenchi is right here...and about Ryo-ohki I do not know." she replied.  
  
"What!Washu,what are you doing to him!?" it was an accident,it all came out by itself.  
  
"Dont worry,just some tests. SO if you'll excuse me...." Washu turned the machine around.  
  
But Ayeka wasnt convinced...  
  
"But-but Washu!" Ayeka shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Ayeka!" Washu pressed a button,and before Ayeka realized it,she was outside by the lake.  
  
"Washu..." she got up and walked inside the house.  
  
-------------  
  
"Ryoko.....you and tenchi..." she asked.  
  
"Well...uh yeah....whatever..." Ryoko replied.  
  
Washu giggled.  
  
"And now you're...." giggle "pregnant!!!". Washu managed to say.  
  
"WHAT!!!" of the surprise Ryoko broke all the cables.  
  
She held Washu by the neck of her outfit.  
  
"You didnt...you mean Im gonna...how much time do I have?!!!!!" Ryoko asked almost yelling.  
  
"Your baby will be born the 30 of october." said Washu.  
  
"But thats...."-Ryoko was interruped.  
  
"Yeah I know,just one week away." Washu replied.  
  
"But how can that be...It was just a couple of days ago!" Ryoko yelled back very confused.  
  
"Yes I know...but this is how you are Ryoko." Washu replied.  
  
"But I..."-Ryoko stoped.  
  
Washu was rubbing her belly.  
  
"Stop that!" Ryoko pushed her away from her.  
  
Tenchi's son... she thought.  
  
Thats right! she heard a reply.  
  
Washu..... Ryoko teleported from there to her room.  
  
"Its our child...Our blood..." she smiled and looked outside the window,she leant back against the bed.  
  
She remembered back to that day when it all happened.  
  
She just sighed and fell asleep.  
.............  
...................................  
............................................................  
FIN  
  
Kay so here's it. Gave it all out didnt I?  
Hope you liked it and will sick around for more!  
DemonGoddes  
  
Next:Do I really love her?  
Tenchi wonders if he does really love Ryoko,or did he just use her? Now that he knows that Washu got a hold of the situation,he is in doubt. 


	4. The Baby's Birthday

Tenchi's Secret  
  
Chapter 4:Baby's Birthday  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi!  
  
----  
  
Washu came out of her lab and ran to the fields in a rush.  
  
"Lord Tenchi! Ryoko is...your child is about to be born!" Washu said,stopping to catch her breath.  
  
Tenchi's jaw dropped.  
  
However he managed to bring it up again.  
  
He left his shovel on the floor and went after Washu.  
  
When they got there,Tenchi heard Ryoko yelling.  
  
"W-W-Washu! Make the thing stop! Having a baby is too  
  
painful!" Ryoko said angrily.  
  
She was sweating.  
  
Her eyebrows were frunced.  
  
"Ryoko hold on...I know you can do it. We both do!" Tenchi told her,as he took her hand into his.  
  
Ryoko's was now continuosly inhaling air and exhaling.  
  
"Washu I can't deal with this! Make the thing stop!" she yelled.  
  
She held Tenchi's hand tighter and even tighter.  
  
Tenchi's hand was in extreme pain,as she squeezed it too tight.  
  
----  
  
Sometime later  
  
-----------------  
  
Tenchi looked at his baby boy cry.  
  
The boy had Ryoko's eyes and her color of skin.  
  
Tenchi almost cried right then.  
  
"How is Ryoko" Tenchi asked Washu,when she came out from the room.  
  
"She is asleep. She has a fever Tenchi...and I need the baby..." Tenchi didn't want to let go but he gave the baby to Washu.  
  
"Can I go see her?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Yes but try not to wake her up." Washu said.  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
His sleeping beauty was looking very sick and exhausted.  
  
Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's hand.  
  
He loved feeling her soft skin against his.  
  
He watched and watched her for a couple of hours.  
  
Until,he himself fell asleep without even noticing.  
  
Sometime later,Tenchi awoke and noticed where he was.  
  
His hand was still holding Ryoko's.  
  
Tenchi looked at her.  
  
His beautiful Ryoko was asleep.  
  
There wasn't anything in this Earth that he could compare to her.  
  
Ryoko's inmense beauty was greater than the universe itself.  
  
No wonder he had fallen in love with her.  
  
No wonder he had desired her touch.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Tenchi saw her smile in her sleep.  
  
"'Night, my Ryoko..." Tenchi said to her in a whisper.  
  
"'Night, my Tenchi," she replied in her sleep.  
  
Tenchi smiled at her and left the lab.  
  
--------  
  
"Sasami! Have you seen Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked her sister.  
  
"No. A while ago he went to do his chores. But it's late and he hasn't returned. Ryoko isn't around either..." sasami quickly regreted saying that.  
  
"Ugh! I knew it! The demon woman must've done something to him!" Ayeka said angrily.  
  
She got up almost throwing off the table.  
  
Ayeka looked around as if to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
She smiled and went outside.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!" she shouted.  
  
No response.  
  
She went to the fields,the shrine,the steps...  
  
"There's no sign of him anywhere..." said Ayeka worriedly.  
  
By the time she returned home,everyone was alseep.  
  
Her legs were in extreme pain.  
  
Ayeka sat down in the couch for a while.  
  
"Lord Tenchi,I do hope that you are alright..."she said to herself.  
  
She relaxed in the couch for a while.  
  
Then she heard a strange noise,it came from the celling.  
  
Ayeka remained silent,to see if she could hear any signs that it was the demon woman or Lord Tenchi.  
  
Nothing...not a sound,not a voice heard.  
  
Ayeka decided she might as well have some rest.  
  
As she stood she heard another noise.  
  
She decided to go check,as it would not hurt,or would it?  
  
Ayeka went outside and found a way to climb up.  
  
As she climbed,she heard a sigh and realized it came from Lord Tenchi.  
  
She nearly slipped as she tried to stand up.  
  
She slowly walked,trying not to look down.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka quietly asked in her sweetest voice ever.  
  
"Huh? Oh hello Ayeka." Tenchi said without turning.  
  
Ayeka walked towards him and slowly sat down.  
  
"Have you been here all the time? I've been looking for you." Ayeka said to him.  
  
"Oh.Sorry for making you worry." Tenchi said to her.  
  
"Do you mind me asking...what are you doing here?" Ayeka asked him curiously.  
  
"Well,nothing really..just trying to figure out why this is Ryoko's favorite spot to come and think."  
  
With those words,Tenchi leaned backwards.  
  
He relaxed and looked at the stars.  
  
Ayeka still sat,but soon she decided to lean back beside Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi gave her a blank look.  
  
Ayeka looked at him.  
  
She could his breath hit him in her face.  
  
So close from one another...if only he...  
  
Tenchi directed his face away from hers.  
  
"If you'll excuse me,I'll go to bed now..I'm tired," Tenchi slowly rose.  
  
Ayeka felt as if he didn't want to be with her there.  
  
"Lord Tenchi...is it that you don't want to be here alone with me?" she blurted out.  
  
She quickly covered her mouth.  
  
She looked away and regreted saying that.  
  
"What? No Ayeka its not that! Its jus that...I- well," Tenchi told her.  
  
"I'm sorry...I should't have said that." Ayeka said quietly.  
  
"Why would you think something like that?," Tenchi asked her curiously.  
  
He slowly sat down beside her again.  
  
"Well its just...you've become so distant..that I- I think I'm loosing you Lord Tenchi." she said truthfully.  
  
Tenchi didn't know what to say.  
  
Everything she said was true.  
  
"Well about that...Ryoko and I...," Tenchi was about to tell her when she suddenly interrumped.  
  
"What is it about you and that demon woman?" Ayeka asked angrily.  
  
When she said that...it made him angry.  
  
Tenchi hated hearing Ayeka speak like that about Ryoko.  
  
"Ayeka she is NOT a demon woman! I'm tired of hearing these things from you!" Tenchi told her.  
  
Ayeka noticed the anger on his voice.  
  
"I'm so sorry Lord Tenchi!," Ayeka said between sobs.  
  
"No I'm sorry Ayeka..." he said quietly.  
  
Ayeka looked up at Tenchi's eyes.  
  
With the tip of her dress she dried her tears.  
  
She regained her compusture and cleared her troath.  
  
"Now what was it about you and that de- and Ryoko..?," she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, just nothing. Let's go inside,it's getting cold up here," he said.  
  
-------------------  
  
-------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
FIN~  
  
Writes block,writers block! aaaah!  
  
Sorry this took for ever! I was pretty busy with school,but now its over. I will be able to keep writing more often. PLEASE keep an eye out for the next chapters,this story WILL be finished! I PROMISE! Word of a goddess you cannot doubt!  
  
D.G~ 


	5. Tenko,a boy who never knew his father.

Tenchi's Secret  
  
Chapter:Tenko,a boy who never knew his father.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi,nor clam to!  
  
-Thanks to all of you who waited patiently! ^.^! Nothing else to say just ENJOY!  
  
(The story takes on 6 years later,which means Tenchi is 22 yrs. old now..yes I made Tenchi be 16 in my story, and Sasmi 8,so that means she's now 14)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
6 years later  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A six year old brown spiky haired boy sat on a high stool eating his breakfast.  
  
In front of him,his mother,Ryoko washed her dishes.  
  
A small ray of light made it's way through the window which was slightly opened.  
  
The heat of the morning surrounded the area.  
  
The boy drank the remains of his apple juice.  
  
"Mom...I'm done." he said to her.  
  
Ryoko turned around with a smile.  
  
"Okay son...," she picked up the cup and,after giving her son a peck in the cheek,she picked the plates which the boy had eaten on.  
  
"Mom.." the boy said in a curious tone.  
  
"Yes?" she replied while taking the remainings and throwing them in the trash.  
  
"Why did my father... die?" he asked curiously.  
  
From the surprise,Ryoko dropped the cup.  
  
It hit the floor and broke into pieces.  
  
"Your fa-father?" Ryoko asked silently as she kneeled and started picking the shattered glass.  
  
"Yes! why? ...and why aren't I allowed to go through the back door?," the boy asked again.  
  
" I thought we had already discussed that!" Ryoko said sadly.  
  
She accidentally cut herself while picking one part of the glass.  
  
"Ouch!" she let out.  
  
Her finger started bleeding almost inmediatly.  
  
She gently rinsed it with water.  
  
She watched as the water slowly turned red and went down the drain.  
  
"Mom?" the boy said quietly.  
  
"You finished eating didn't you!? Go back to your room!" Ryoko said to him,angrily,not facing him.  
  
The boy lowered his head, got down from the stool and left to his room.  
  
Ryoko looked at him as he left, with a frustrated look.  
  
She felt tears run down her cheeks.  
  
She angrily wiped them away and punched the table a few times.  
  
"Damn you,Tenchi!" she yelled angrily inside her head.  
  
She soon weakened and began to cry.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Outside  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tenchi spun around with a confused look.  
  
"Did you guys just hear that?" he asked them.  
  
Ayeka,Sasami,Mihoshi and Noboyuki shook their heads no.  
  
"Oh...hmmm weird...I guess it's nothing..," Tenchi said and went back to eating.  
  
Ayeka giggled softly.  
  
"Silly Tenchi,"she told him in her sweet voice.  
  
Soon everybody laughed at this.  
  
Tenchi felt himself blush,but soon joined the laughter.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Nightime  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tenko's alarm started ringing.  
  
He quickly woke up and turned it off.  
  
He then stopped and listened to see if anyone had noticed.  
  
He looked at Ryo-ohki,she was still sleeping.  
  
"Phew!," he sighed in relief .  
  
He slowly got off his bed and turned the door's handle slowly.  
  
The door made a screeching sound as he pushed it.  
  
He stopped for a while,no signs on anyone coming.  
  
He sighed once again and slowly made his way to the back door.  
  
Just when he was passing across her mother's room she heard her yell: "No! Stop right there!".  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks,and closed his eyes,waiting for the door to be opened.  
  
But it wasnt.  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"She must be speaking in her sleep." he said to himself.  
  
He hurried up a bit...almost there....  
  
After turning the handle, he pushed the door open.  
  
His heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Whoa!" he said atonished.  
  
Huge machines were all around,there was a giantic pool full of some weird animal things.  
  
'Wow this is so cool!" he kept wandering around,even though it was dark,it didn't bother his eyes.  
  
He somehow could see perfectly.  
  
He finnally arrived to what seemed the entrance/exit.  
  
Without noticing the red crab intop of it,he pushed the door opened.  
  
When he heard the sound,he gulped.  
  
"Who's there?," a familiar voice asked.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
Soon he heard steps.  
  
He remained there frozen,not able to do a thing.  
  
Soon from the shadows he saw his grandmother.  
  
"Grandma?' he asked in curiosity.  
  
"Tenko! What are you doing here?!This is a very dangerous place!" Washu said with a glare.  
  
"Uh I..." he was thinking quickly,an excuse...he needed one,but he couldn' think of one!  
  
"Grandson,I know you're not supoused to be here! Its forbidden! Go back to your room before I call your mother over here!" Washu told him angrily.  
  
"No!" Tenko shook his head,and he took one step backwards, steping out of the room.  
  
He found himself infront of the door,in what looked like a house.  
  
He also heard some voices,as if there were people eating or something.  
  
He also realized,that wherever he was,it wasn't night time,but it was morning!  
  
He saw the door swing open and her mother standing there,with his grandmother behind her.  
  
Tenko gulped,he quickly got up and ran.  
  
"Tenko! Come back here or you will be punished for a week!," Ryoko yelled angrily.  
  
He didn't care where he was going,he didn't see..he just wanted to get away from them.  
  
Suddenly he bumped ino something,or someone.  
  
He was thrown backwards and landed on his bath.  
  
He shook his head and looked up to whoever it was.  
  
It was a woman,she had purple long hair and red eyes,she looked at Tenko.  
  
Brown spiky hair...Ryoko's eyes....this is?? how...no it's impossible! she thought to herself.  
  
"Who are you little one? Where are your parents how did you get here?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Tenko...my mother...eeh well...I really don't have time to explain!" he quickly got up and tried to run past Ayeka,but felt a hand grab him by the back of his shirt.  
  
Tenko?...Tenchi-Ryoko...the first three letters...Ten..the last two...ko...Tenchi and Ryoko? What is going on? This kid looks so much like both! Could it be... Ayeka thought.  
  
"Tenko!! Boy! You are really going to get it when we get home!" Ryoko told Tenko,still holding him.  
  
"Ryoko?!" Ayeka said in surprise.  
  
"Ayeka???" Ryoko was amazed.  
  
"You-where did you-how did you!?!?" tons and tons of questions ran through Ayeka's mind.  
  
"Princess? You're still here?" Ryoko asked her with disgust.  
  
She looked at Washu with a glare,who just gulped.  
  
"I can explain..." she muttered.  
  
"Hey Ayeka,what's going on?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Soon,Ryoko,Tenko and Washu saw who it was:Tenchi.  
  
The handsome young man stepped into the scene.  
  
Tenchi was now different,his hear was longer and he looked ven more handsome.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"R-Ryoko??" he asked, he sure wasn't expecting there to be there.  
  
The small boy took the oportunity to slip off her mother's grip.  
  
Tenchi saw the boy.  
  
Wow! He sure has grown! Tenchi thought.  
  
Washu sighed,and looked to them troubled.  
  
Ryoko couldn't control her emotions and she hugged Tenchi , wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
She didn't care Ayeka was watching,she didn't care Tenchi had forgotten about them in a couple of years.  
  
She just wanted to feel Tenchi's warmth again.  
  
Tenchi was surprised,soon he felt Ryoko's tears run down his chest.  
  
"Tenchi...? How long have you been here? Why haven't you come to visit me and Tenko?," Ryoko asked him,her voice trembling.  
  
"Lord Tenchi? What is going on!? I think you owe me an explanation!," Ayeka said angrily.  
  
" Little Washu...what's this all about? I thought you had left,Ryoko.." Tenchi said,looking at Washu.  
  
"Well,its a long story...Lord Tenchi,Ayeka,come with me...you too Ryoko," they both nodded.  
  
Ryoko stopped hugging Tenchi and followed them.  
  
She grabbed Tenko by the neck of his shirt "don't think I've forgotten about your punishment, Tenko!"  
  
"But mooooooooom!!!!" he started.  
  
"Shut up and behave at least until we solve this!" Ryoko said angrily.  
  
Tenko looked away with a pout.  
  
"Anyway,what's going on?," Tenko asked still mad.  
  
"Nothing son,you just wait...wait and see...,"she said,now smiling.  
  
----  
  
Later at Washu's lab-  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"So,Ryoko it was all for the best. I told Tenchi you were gone with your baby because you were tired of him,because you thought he did'nt love you. I told you Tenchi and everyone else had died. But it was all for the best. Tenchi didn't really care about you guys anymore,so that's why I did it," Washu finished.  
  
"Washu that was horrible! True I didn't come to visit that often anymore...but still..." Tenchi looked at Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko stood up and grabbed Washu by the neck of her outfit.  
  
Rage ran across her body.  
  
"ALL FOR THE BEST!?????,"Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Yes besides,he and Ayeka...," she paused.  
  
She wanted to punch her,she raised her fisted hand.  
  
"Go on,I deserve it." Washu mumbled.  
  
"What about Tenchi and Ayeka?!," she asked.  
  
"Ask him yourself!," Washu replied.  
  
Ryoko felt Tenchi's hands fall on her shoulders.  
  
"Ryoko,calm down," he said.  
  
So she did.  
  
Still she let Washu fall unto the floor.  
  
"And you hid this from me all this time? That you and that demon had a child?!," Ayeka yelled angrily.  
  
Tenchi nodded slowly.  
  
"Many times I tried to tell you but I just couldnt...Ayeka..." Tenchi said quietly.  
  
" I would have preferred to know first! So many years,and you never said a word... I thought I was getting closer to you! I thought after that night by the cherry blossom..meant something to you! But no! You loved her! You always did! And I thought you had chosen me!" Ayeka said,as tears started running down her cheeks.  
  
"What? What does she mean by that about the night? What happened between you two?" Ryoko asked.  
  
She watched as Ayeka tried to whip her tears away and as she opened her mouth but closed it a couple of times.  
  
"Tenchi! I love you so much! You can't imagine the pain I'm going through right now! Just what does she have that I don't? Tell me! I've spent my life here and now you've broken my heart? For six years!? For six years! FIrst Yosho and now you!Where did I go wrong?" Ayeka ran outside her lab,and tripped.  
  
There she laid not being able to move,just crying her eyes out.  
  
"Where did I go wrong?" she asked herself.  
  
Soon she felt someone approach her.  
  
Whoever it was,she didn't dare to look at because of her state.  
  
"Ayeka,what's wrong?" the sweet voice of her little sister asked.  
  
Tenchi arrived there but soon saw Sasami kneeling beside her,so he decided it was best for them both to comunicate either than him and Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi turned around and left.  
  
Sasami lifted Ayeka's head and whipped away her tears.  
  
Ayeka sat on her knees and looked at her sister's eyes,which now were full of concern.  
  
"I'll make you a nice hot cup of tea,come on,you can tell me all about it," she said,trying to obviously getting into talking.  
  
Ayeka nodded,still sobbing silently.  
  
She stood up and followed her young sister into the kitchen.  
  
-------------  
  
FIN  
  
-Sorry for not posting,I hope y'guys like the way how the story is developing. Anyways,about Tenchi n' Ayeka,you'll know all about it on the next chapter. Don't worry,I'm not making Tenchi some sort of player or anything. Stick around for more! 


	6. "Okay,let's sort some things out!"

Tenchi's Secret  
Chapter:"Okay,let's sort some things out!"  
Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi,nor clam to!  
-Hmm,when I read the reviews I was discouraged. I thought my story sucked...but like I got more praises than flames,well...I decided to continue. Well...for me,fanfiction is getting facts and twisting them...maybe I'm wrong but I don't care...this is my story and I can make Tenchi,Ryoko or Washu do whatever I want,if you don't like OOC,don' read this story anymore...I'm sorry if this story is going down..I'm just not feeling too well. Perhaps I should stop writing...oh and I don't hate Washu. nor Ayeka. I just hate myself...hmm,well I do hate Momiji from Blueseed...enough of this. Let's get it on.  
---------------------------  
  
"Tenchi,we need to sort some things out,you know," said Ryoko looking at him with anger.  
  
Hey eyebrows were frunced,she was angry but yet...happy.  
  
She was happy to see him again,she was happy she could spend time with him again.  
  
She was angry at him too,because he beleaved Washu,and about something she didn't know that Washu had said of him and Ayeka.  
  
"I know," Tenchi said.  
  
Tenko had gone to his room,and no sounds were heard,so he probably was asleep.  
  
"But let's get some privacy,shall we?," Ryoko asked looking at Washu and thinking about all the cameras she might have at the lab.  
  
"How about we talk over some hot cholate at my house? I'll prepare it...," Ryoko said.  
  
Her voice sounded a little calmer now,and she was.  
  
Tenchi nodded and followed Ryoko.  
  
he thought.  
  
Tenchi sat on the hight stool before the table.  
  
Ryoko started preparing some cocoa.  
  
Tenchi watched her in amazement,how much mature she had turned out to be now.  
  
But hey,why not? It's been six years since I last saw her...  
  
"Moonlight?,"he said,noticing that it was night inside the house.  
  
"Yes,apparently, Washu switched time here,so I would be asleep when you were awake,and awake when you were asleep...," Ryoko picked two cups and poured the cocoa into them.  
  
She sat at the other side of the table,right infront of Tenchi.  
  
She gave Tenchi his cup,and drank some from hers.  
  
Silence surrounded the two.  
  
It was getting cold,and Tenchi finnally decided to give Ryoko's cocoa a taste.  
  
It was surprisingly good!  
  
"So what is this Washu said about you and Ayeka?," Ryoko asked,as she drank some more.  
  
"Well,it's kinda hard to explain,but just,listen...don't freak out and let me finish," Tenchi said as he put his cocoa down.  
  
Ryoko nodded as if saying 'okay'.  
  
"Well,it's like this. Ayeka sort of well,uh we were the only ones left awake,and I was at the roof...for the tenth time,she came up and asked me how I was so and then I just said,-"   
  
"I don't want every detail,just spit it out!," Ryoko interrumpted.  
  
"Well,she kissed me..and I was so surprised,because I didn't expect that,just then she sort of passed out..then I noticed she was drunk so," Tenchi paused.  
  
"So?," Ryoko asked desperatly.  
  
Tenchi drank more of his cocoa and then cleared his troath.  
  
"I took her to her room. That was it...," Tenchi said looking at Ryoko's golden eyes.  
  
"I don't think so. Something else must've happened. I don't think Washu would've done this just because of that. Tell me the truth Tenchi," Ryoko told him   
  
"Well there is more...when I was about to leave Ayeka asked me to please bring her some water because she wasn't feeling well,after I did,she asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep...because she wanted me to be there...," Tenchi paused again.  
  
He looked at Ryoko expecting her to say something.  
  
"Continue please," she told him as calm as before.  
  
"Well,this may sound funny to you. But I fell asleep,and when I awoke,half of my body was on Ayeka's bed and the rest on the floor. That may be what bothered Washu...," Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko broke the cup with her own hands,her hand was soaked with cocoa.  
  
She was angry,no longer clam,she reached Tenchi's neck of his shirt and brought him close to her across the table.  
  
"T-Tenchi y-you s-slept with Ayeka?!," she asked angrily.  
  
"No,Ryoko. Nothing happened. Well yes in some way,but not what you're thinking ," Tenchi said, calmly.  
  
He knew Ryoko wouldn't harm him.  
  
"Oh," Ryoko let go of Tenchi and pushed him backwards.  
  
"However,Ayeka thought I had chosen her then,and she acted very different,like if me and her were already a couple. That's when I stopped visiting you... I admit I was trying to spend some time with Ayeka,and then Washu came and told me that...," Tenchi finished.  
  
"I see,well,I think I understand why Washu did it,I don't blame her either,as for you Tenchi...," she paused.  
  
Tenchi waited.  
  
"I'm just glad you're here...but still,I have one question to ask," Tenchi smiled at this.  
  
"Whatever you want to know,Ryoko,"he said,smiling at her attitude.  
  
"Do you still love me?," she asked.  
  
"What a silly question,Ryoko," Tenchi shook his head and then smiled.  
  
"My love for you is eternal,Ryoko. Nothing can make me forget you," Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko smiled and phased through the table,she appeared right beside Tenchi.  
  
"You know,you're the sweetest guy ever," and then Ryoko wrapped her arms around him.  
  
She put her head on Tenchi's shoulder.  
  
Ryoko murmured some things at Tenchi's ear.  
  
He smiled and blushed lightly.  
  
Tenchi put his hands on Ryoko's,and took them off his waist.  
  
He turned around,and saw Ryoko's surprised face.  
  
Then he let his lips meet Ryoko's.  
  
Ryoko surprised at first,softened later and surrendered.  
  
Tenko,who was up against the door,wondered why they had stopped talking.  
  
He pushed the door gently,and then saw them kissing.  
  
Even though he thought it was disgusting,he felt all warm inside,he closed the door and got into bed.  
  
Tenko was glad his parents were back together,and tomorrow,he'd probably get to know his father more.  
  
Tenchi without noticing,pushed Ryoko back into the table.  
  
He was right intop of her,then he got that feeling,the same feeling from that other night before.  
  
Ryoko smiled seductevly,and put one of her hands on Tenchi's back.  
  
"Just relax,Tenchi.But I dont think we should here,too public," she said almost in a whisper.  
  
Tenchi blushed lightly,and then he nodded.  
  
"You're right,Ryoko," he whispered back.  
----------  
FIN  
- Be patient,the fic will be continued in a couple of days,after I post the next chapter for To Choose A Mother.  
D.G~the original DemonGoddes 


End file.
